


Pas de Deux

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: "Day after day i think of you as soon as i wake up. Someone has put cries of birds on the air like jewels" - Anne Carson





	Pas de Deux

“Don't kick me out” The Doctor's voice whispered in the darkness.

The bed sagged slightly under his weight combined with the man already there. The Master's eyes snapped open, and he turned slightly to try and look behind him.

The Doctor knew he couldn't be seen, but he placed a nervous hand on the other mans exposed arm.

“I don't want anything, I just-” he looked down, using his shaking hand to smooth over the thick blanket. “I know you don't want to see me, its just… Every night you're here and I can't be near you-touch you. I miss you more. I just want this now, please.”

The Master stared at him, desperately trying to meet his eyes in the darkness. He turned over, reaching out his arms to gather the taller man against him as The Doctor slowly climbed into the bed.

“Okay,” He whispered, feeling The Doctor's shaking arms reach gently over his back. “it's okay, darling.”

“I'm sorry.” The Doctor whispered softly, letting his face settle against the masters shoulder and muffle his words.

"Shhh." The Master wrapped an arm around the back of the other mans neck, tucking his head against his chest. He felt as if he was in possession of an extremely delicate teacup, willing it not to break as he clutches it in his fists. It's a startlingly new feeling, and yet so natural in this particular moment; he cannot help but feel stunned at his own gentleness.

The Doctor breathes shakily against him, and The Master runs a gentle, reaffirming hand over his shoulder.

“You can sleep here, I won't-” The Master said softly, taking a sharp breath before speaking again. “You can sleep.”

They lay 20 minutes before The Doctor willed himself to say something again, knowing neither party could sleep with the tenseness in the air.

“I love you.” He whispered, clutching hard at the smaller mans back.

The Master's eyes snapped open, not yet willing himself to move or even stir. He looked down, seeing nothing the other mans wild hair pressed down from the wetness of his tears. He decided instead to move his hand, running it over the back of his Doctor's neck and felt the other man freeze in response.

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered, fear rolling through every syllable “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I-”

“Shh. Hush, Doctor.” The Master closed his eyes again, setting his chin on top of the other man's head and letting The Doctor burrow his face into his neck. “Hush.”


End file.
